The problem this invention solves, is having a high precision metering device to monitor the variables involved in the consumption of electrical energy as well as consumption of other items such as water and fuels, with the intended result of knowing these variables and have the ability to better administer their use.
In addition it provides capacities for the storage of historical data since the use of the energy can only be quantified over a long period of the time.
All these integrating connectivity capacities makes it possible to access information in a fast and simple way.
Many other solutions as far as measurement equipment exist, some even exist that also measure other variables besides electrical energy. Principally the differences occur in the focus of the measurements and it classifies them in other categories, ours is equipment that is focused from the beginning in administration of energy use. Other solutions include U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,095 issued to Yarbrough for an Electrical usage display system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,995 issued to Bonner for an Integrated remote electricity meter transponder and combination, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,514 issued to Laumann for a Tariff arrangement with secure bidirectional interface, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,837 issued to Shaffer, et al. for a Utility consumption monitoring and control system, U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,329 issued to Gastouniotis, et al. for a Duplex bi-directional multi-mode remote instrument reading and telemetry system, U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,655 issued to Schleich, et al. for a Method of RF-based communication, U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,600 issued to Rodenberg, III, et al. for a Programmable electricity consumption monitor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,505 issued to Taglioni for a Utility disconnect controller, U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,637 issued to Martin for a System to measure density, specific gravity, and flow rate of fluids, meter, and related methods, U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,586 issued to Sprague for a System for measuring domestic consumption of electricity, heat, water and gas, U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,263 issued to Shajii, et al. for an External volume insensitive flow verification, U.S. Pat. No. 7,463,991 issued to Shajii, et al for a Mass flow verifier with flow restrictor.
One of the main characteristics which is lacking in existing equipment is its capacity to connect to a network and the inclusion like a module within measurement systems of multiple points. That is to say, include the same equipment hardware within a single cabinet with other measuring devices that are in charge of measuring a number of groups of energy users (multi-point concept).
Any equipment developed in Mexico of similar characteristics does not exist.